Popple's Adventures: Magikoopa Mischief
by SuperSockMonkey
Summary: Popple's back in action on his third adventure! But he's going for a bigger mission than Monty Moles. Could Princess Peach be in danger? What happens when his mission crosses the determination of the Mario Bros, providing that they're alright as well... Is Popple the last hope, of yet another scandal of Bowser's minions? Let us find out in Popple's Adventures: Magikoopa Mischief.
1. Should You Choose to Accept

_HEY EVERYBODY! Popple's on another adventure, but it's kind of a mysterious quest… could Princess Peach be in DANGER? *oh noes* It is a must in which we find out… Thanks for continuing on the Popple sagas! REMEMBER, if you haven't read __Popple's Predicament __OR __Monty Monitoring__, then this is absolutely not going to make sense on why Popple's in the Mushroom Kingdom. But by all means, read on, my friend. BY THE WAY, instead of taking quotes from either Fawful or Popple for the chapter titles, I'm now taking movie quotes (as related to my Plants vs Zombies stories :D ). Since Popple's deciding whether or not to take his mission, it reminded me of Mission Impossible… Should You Choose To Accept…_

__...__

_CHAPTER ONE: Should You Choose To Accept…_

A day through Dimble Wood was a mix between danger and boredom. Dimble Wood was full of enemies and once when they were gone, well, you were just surrounded by trees, hence- dangerous and boring. Popple never exactly ventured into the forest for pleasure, which is why he refused to go with the Mario Bros AND Princess Peach for a picnic into the pointless piece of ecosystem.

According to the logs, Peach had only taken picnics within castle walls. As Popple continued his monotonous sweeping on his patio, and weeding his coffee garden, he asked himself why the heck she is doing THAT for. As the castle undercover secret agent guy, Popple was usually informed on his missions. Though instead of Toadbert giving him a mission sent directly from Peach, Toadsworth himself asked for Popple to go with them.

"But, I'm not even invited by them, see? None of my business!" Popple said, obviously having jealousy for the Mario Bros being asked instead of him.

"But see here, dear sir, I too find it odd for her highness' schedule… there is something odd going on. Nobody really knows exactly that you are here for our agent. You have been of great service to us, saving Mario's lives when the dreaded Fawful came, as well as that Monty incident. I ask you as a… friend to go with them, and… "snoop", is it?" Toadsworth replied with dignity. He was always so formal, as if some sort of robotic butler with no sense of humor.

"Hmm, criminey, isn't this a little private? I'll make up my mind."

And here Popple was the next day, the day of the scheduled picnic. Sweeping. Thinking to himself. "YEAH, this is WAY more important than some picnic. And much more exciting. Now I can think back on my life because I have time and come up with some sort of philosophy for a book." Popple slapped himself. "BOO I say, what the hey am I talkin' about? I'm not letting any stinking COFFEE garden get in the way of my line of work. The Shadow Thief makes up his own mind. No! Peach didn't invite me…"

After ten grueling minutes of arguing with himself and contradicting his thoughts and voice as if turning into Gollum, Popple set out with Toadsworth's instructions. Dimble Woods was quite near the castle, making it a short walk to the dank, dark, smelly Sock-op infested living Underwhere-ish place.

"You know, someone needs to invent something better than a map. Something, like a- a Global Positioning System… Yeah…!" Popple thought to himself. After a bit of wandering aimlessly (The map Toadsworth gave him was clearly out of date), he came across a mysterious voice… "Do you aspire to travel?"

"CRIMINEY! The Shadow Thief caught in full sight! … Who was that anyway, I don't see em'?" he turned around to find a swirly vortex spinning beside him. Convenient. And stalker-ish.

"Stranger. Offering a ride. Weird vocabulary. Take it or leave it? HECK yeah, buddy, I need to find Princess Peach and Mario and Louie (I think)."

"Select a destination from the map."

"WHAT? Are you kiddin' buddy? I gotta FIND these places first for me to travel! What kind of con game is this? Anyone should know that I'm too lazy for such a matter! WAY too much trouble to go through. Not to mention that there's only, like, one for each location! This is pointless, forget it!" Popple ranted, waving the vortex off, his eyebrows narrowed from extreme resentment.

"NOBODY WAVES ME OFF!" The vortex whirled faster in anger, because it was the only useless thing it could do.

"Yeah, I just DID. Gonna help me or NOT?" Popple questioned.

"I am INSULTED! Your LEVEL progress is nothing to boast about either. The pleasurable outcome for your ignorance shall not but last quite so rewarding next time. But don't come CRYING to me if you need to travel from Peach's Castle to Bowser's Castle! Turn right and you'll come to a French guy selling kittens. He will have known in which way they have gone… Because I lost track of them." The vortex said, embarrassed.

"Thanks. See ya later, Rookie." As Popple walked off to continue his… important(?) search for Peach, he could hear the vortex in the background shouting about being called a Rookie. Old habits never die for the Shadow Thief.


	2. VERY BAD KITTY!

_Alright, Popple's on the scent of the princess and the bros. Will he find them within this chapter? WELL, you should know what that means… read on for Popple awesome-ness.I mainly made the vortex point in Broque Monsieur's place just so I could type in a French accent. And yes, I have to admit that the whole light thing is EXACTLY how my cats react to that kind of situation. The name of this chapter… let's see here… VERY BAD KITTY! I guess referring to Madagascar :)._

__...__

Popple knew he was close to Princess Peach and the Mario Bros. And something was wrong-for he could smell it… No, he could literally smell it. Where once stood a block stand, were burned, and scorched yellow blobs that appeared to have been punched, raided, and destroyed. On the ground laid a Broque Monsieur. He was trembling. Popple rushed to the scene of the poor blockish… person (?). As Popple neared, he found that Broque Monsieur was not just trembling from whatever doom passed through this area, but because he was twisted into some kind of knot, trying to hold on 15 different Blitties, and a flash of furry frenzy . Each one of them was running in raging circles, desperately trying to find their own happy place, away from the destruction.

"MONSIEUR! PLEEEEZE 'ELP MOI!"

"Okay, um, I have, like, two hands, and there's 15 cats running around… and one just hissed at me… Criminey, how can I help, guy?"

"GET MOI BROGGY! E' KNOW WHT TU DU! HURREE, UN, DEUX, TROIS!" Popple didn't know what a Broggy quite was, but as soon as he reached the burned piece of cardboard of a shop, a foaming, block dog came charging at him. Popple's green complexion turned white, as he stood not knowing what to do. Popple pointed meekly at the dog's master. The dog bolted to the master, but was out of reach, for its chain prevented further extension.

The key to Broggy's freedom had to be in Broque's pocket, because it wasn't at the stand. Popple turned around and seen that poor Broque's problem was worsening. With the full might of 15 Blitties tied to him, they were thrashing around as two in his left hand jumped over his back, the four in his right pulled him downwards, five tied to his right leg went around his other leg, and two were bringing his left foot abnormally above his head. One Blitty was sleeping on his stomach, with a full set of 20 claws holding on for dear life, and the last one seemed to have been mindlessly purring and licking his eye.

Popple ducked away from the clawing death trap when he tried to get near. There was no way he was going to get in there without 50 battle scars. Popple stood back for a moment, and thought out a plan… that just might work. He smiled to himself as he teased that this truly was the Most Dangerous Game. Popple punched one of the Monsieur's intact blocks, and a coin appeared. He took the coin, and angled it just right into the sun.

The ray of light reflected off of the coin and made a small bright circle on the ground. The Blitties stopped, mesmerized by the light. They just sat there, on top of Broque's Philly Pretzel body. Popple angled the coin closer to himself. The Blitties broke Broque's weakening grip and all 15 stood in a perfect line side by side. Popple angled the dot to the right, and all their heads turned at the same time. Their eyes got abnormally large, focused, and black. He tilted the coin the other way, and the cat's eyes followed. He did a complete circle around the cats, and each turned equally in speed around in a circle.

Showtime, Popple angled the coin quickly towards Broggy's dog hut, and the cats made a zip line towards the hut, completely oblivious to the fact that the dog was there. As the cats raced in front of the shop, Broggy bolted for them. Popple didn't know what to expect, but he was quite shocked when the dog ATE all of them in one gulp. Popple gulped as well. But Broggy made some churning noises, hobbled back to his hut, and regurgitated each cat until everyone was out, and in which Broggy flopped on top of the exhausted cats, therefore holding all of them still. For good measure, Popple counted them, but there were only 14 underneath Broggy. Popple turned around to find Broque Monsieur being stared fiercely at, and having his eye licked by one cat. Carefully, Popple helped Broque up and towards the stand until he sat down with a Blitty in his lap.

"Monsieur, I thank ou' for your kind effort! These Blitties were kindly donated to moi, and I dare not let them escape, even with zee pain. How may I 'elp you?"

"Buddy, I just wanna know if ya seen a princess and two bros passing through…"

"SACREBLEU! WEE, they were indeed the last persons I 'ave seen until zee accident. They passed through here, with me resenting the Bros of Mario with their idiotic actions of "the punching of zee block". Oh, how I wished dearly they would 'ave stayed for the next moment. They left, and almost immediately, there was zee flash of blue, a blast of twinkling beauty, and an explosion of flames… something along zee lines of VOOOOWSHZZZZZEZZZZZEEZZZZ! They went… thattaway!" he pointed his weak, shaking finger towards an overgrown path.

"That means the Princess is in danger! Thanks buddy!" Popple waved goodbye, and turned his head for a final note of thank you. His last glimpse of the shop was Broggy lazily standing up, and once again swallowing the Blitties… He could faintly hear the frantic screams of Broque Monsieur, and the rather squeaky sounds of Broggy's jaw being pried open.


	3. Oh Bros Where Are Ya?

_Alright! This is where Popple comes in handy to the Bros once again. This story brings up parts of my original story __Popple's Predicament__, like when he was hired to secretly work for the Mushroom Kingdom. There is of much evilness in this chapter… can't wait for the next one! By the way, in case if anyone HAS NOT played Superstar Saga, Popple is NOT my OC, he was a character I brought out of Superstar Saga .Just makin' sure you know! Name of chapter: Oh Bros Where are Ya?_

__...__

Popple rushed to the direction Broque Monsieur pointed in, and ran across the increasingly overgrown path. This was definitely wrong. After a few minutes of relentless running, Popple reached a lake, glittering gorgeously in the sunset. It must have taken Popple all day to get to the lake, because he definitely could not see the sun from beneath the canopies from the trees. He frantically searched the small, almost perfect circumference of the body of water. Then he spotted them a hundred or so yards from where he was standing. The princess and the two bros were walking towards the lake, ready for a very late picnic. The bros seemed to be skipping along with each other, but Peach was strolling quite slowly behind, with her parasol close to her face. It wasn't that bright out to be covering her eyes.

Popple laid low in the high grass, and observed from a distance, slowly sneaking closer. Peach put out a blanket and unloaded… MOUNTAINS of food from her picnic basket. Mario sat down and started chowing down on the peachy peaches. Popple was now sneaking closer, nearly a hundred feet from them. He paused to hear Peach's words. She instructed Luigi to go and get some berries. But they had enough gourmet food to last a month, should Mario not eat it all. But all the same, Luigi agreed.

"Okay! I go get the berries!" And Luigi skipped off again. Mario looked at Peach and Peach looked at Mario. And Popple peered into Peach's eyes, through the see-through parasol, and he seen a reflection. Not a dreamy reflection, but like a glare… Mario scooted closer to Peach. And closer. Mario closed his eyes and leaned towards her until Peach made a rather scratchy cackle and she threw away her parasol, revealing the face of a Magikoopa! He ripped off the rather tight dress to reveal a tummy slimmer, which he ripped off as well (nearly getting too stuck in it) to reveal his blue robe and soft hat, with Mario's still oblivious kissing expression reflected in his glasses. Before Popple could react, the Magikoopa waved his wand above his head dramatically and shot off a fiery blast at Mario, knocking him out cold and into the lake.

A fire blast erupted as an after effect, which explained Broque's burned up shop. A Magikoopa following them must have taken him out in case Broque seen something strange about "Peach". PEACH! Where the heck is she? Popple had to get Luigi, and fast before the Magikoopa takes him out as well. The evil minion hopped on his broom and floated towards Luigi's direction. Popple ran in the weeds, and right past the rather slow moving Koopa. Popple ran into the forest and kept running for quite some time until he found Luigi looking for the berries that didn't exist.

"LUIGI YOU MORON, Peach is a fake, your bro's been knocked cold and a Magikoopa's on his way here! HELP, I can't battle this guy alone." Popple screamed at him. Luigi narrowed his eyes, obviously partly surprised about Popple following them here, but he regarded Popple as telling the truth. He prepared for battle alongside Popple, and the Magikoopa hovered into view. Obviously surprised for a third opponent, the Koopa paused for a moment, but a moment too long, for Luigi's almost-equally-powerful-to-Mario's stomp crushed the Magikoopa, but just enough to be conscious. Popple grabbed the Koopa's collar.

"What's your purpose here?" Popple demanded.

"Isn't it *cough* obvious? The great almighty powerful fiery strong Lord Bowser sent *cough* me here to pick you off one at a time, but I wasn't expecting a third party member… who are YOU supposed to be *cough cough*?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FAKE COUGHS! What is your purpose? Don't make Louie-"

"LUIGI!" Luigi corrected.

"Stay out of this, you aren't the one interrogating-don't make Louanne stomp you again!"

"Jeeze, I thought you guys would know this by now, we've obviously kidnapped the princess as soon as we left for the gracious, royal-"  
"Yeah, we get it. Luke? Do the honors?" Luigi stared at Popple in an offended manner, tapping his foot. "*sigh* Luigi?" Luigi kept the stare. "Please?" And Luigi nodded his head and stomped the Magikoopa into the ground, where he would lie in his grave. The greenish bean thief and Luigi rushed to Mario's assistance, where they found him knocked cold, washed ashore, feet still getting dreadfully wet in the waves. He's going to wake up with a cold tomorrow. Luigi repeatedly slapped Mario's face until he came to, and Mario fluttered his eyes and put on a moaning act before he saw Popple. Right then, Mario jumped to action, still prepared to fight Popple just as he did in Superstar Saga.

"Whoa, buddy, I come in peace, see? Look, I was sent by Toadsworth to help you guys, and I just saved… _Luigi's_ life back there. You remember, I'm good now, you were there at my initiation and we had cake and stuff."

"It'sa fine… Ia guess… Where'sa Peach? Is she lika okay?" Mario frantically looked around as he tried to recall his last memory.

"Yeah, you were about to be kissed by a Magikoopa and you were blasted to the middle of the lake last time I checked. Now we have to get back to Peach's Castle, they may yet still be kidnapping her!" Popple explained, but just then, a flock of Magikoopas flown overhead, and the Bros and Popple ducked into the grass. Peach was kicking and screaming on a broom behind a Magikoopa. The flock landed beside the lake.

"Shouldn't have Jerry finished off these guys by now, Kemek? I mean, they're like indestructible." One Magikoopa asked.

"And he should have been here… perhaps he flew back to the castle… We have the princess," Kamek replied, and brought the princess closer to him, and she resisted with all her might, but could not break his grip. "FLY!" Kamek shouted, and the flock took off. Time to team up.


	4. Mission Popple Possible

_HEHEHEH!Here we go, some more chitchat between Popple and the Bros… obviously everyone remembers Popple's epic battles between them, but he was rather easy… Now we must follow the hero(s) to the depths of Bowser's Castle… to once again save the princess… Chapter 4… Mission Popple Possible. Had a little fun writing Mario's anger issues in this one :D . Did the end of this chapter surprise you (in some whatever way)?_

__...__

"WHADDA YA MEAN I CAN'T COME?" Popple erupted in fury.

Mario and Luigi looked briefly at each other performing a sweatdrop, "Looke, we'rea just not comfortable working with an ex enemy… just do you're little underacover job, and we're a go for a da big leagues, okeydokey!" Mario answered, trying to side step his way towards Bowser's Castle.

"Waaaait a second, you're not getting away this easy. I'm just as dedicated to this place as you, I SAVED you and Luigi, I nearly got killed by a bunch of block-like cats, AND Toadsworth himself asked me to go along with you, he didn't even notify YOU! YOU owe ME," Popple debated. Mario let out a growl, because he knew he was right.

"FINITO! You can be the 1-Up Gopher, but this doesn't settle anything (I don't even know what the heck you are talking about with the cats)," Mario threw up his arms and waved Luigi on. Popple let out a triumphant, victorious laugh. And on they went towards Bowser's Castle. There were but a few Sockops along the way, but they were utterly undisturbed, because the mushroom supply was limited and unprepared. Popple also noticed that their attire and badges were hardly enough to face any type of boss.

Soon enough, they came to the glowing lava pits of Bowser Castle. All three crouched behind a bush and spied on Bowser Castle The atmosphere was flooded with Magikoopas, patrolling the area. Popple started to whisper a plan to the Mario Bros, but found that they scooted five shrubs away from him. He narrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He marched up behind the Bros and tapped his foot.

"Well Bro, should we go in directly and serve justice, or should we throw rocks at Bowser's window until he gets annoyed?" Luigi asked. Typical Mario Bros approach.

"IDIOTS, That's like, going to kill you, see? We're going to do this MY WAY so that way we don't end up into green and red puddles of human/beanish residue. It's called stealth mode…"

"Riiiight, OUR way has worked for three adventures so far AND so many more!"

"Yeah, but a.) MY plans have worked too since I moved here and b.) You don't even have the right equipment. It's like charging into Cackletta's last battle and, like, wearing your work slacks here." Once again, Popple was right, and the Bros listened to Popple's plan. After no time at all, the Bros were following Popple, and waited alongside a road for a pack of Goombas. Sure enough, a band of three came along, and our heroes jumped them. Popple left the Bros to stomp them, and Popple picked up the now deceased paper-thin appearance of a Goomba. All three wrapped themselves in a flattened Goomba and waddled towards the castle. It was extremely hard for Mario, since he was the one that chowed down at the not-so-real picnic.

They were almost at the point where they were at Bowser's self-shrubberies, until a pack of Koopas came around the bend.

"HEY GOOMS! Ready to be way super pumped in the Kill-Mario Pep rally? We're totally discussing new tactics to finally rid those guys!"

Luigi spoke up, "Uh, yeah, bro, we're totally gonna kill Mario and his bro, man!" Luigi could hear Mario smoking from beneath his Goomba skin. He was going to lose it.

"Yeah, man, just because Mario decides to hop over top of us and save a Princess from an unlocked castle does NOT make him a superhero…" the Koopa remarked. That was it, Mario lost it. Mario let out a ferocious growl that shook the whole block. Luigi didn't know what kind of energy Mario had to do this…

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLSNARGABLAS HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Mario's skin nearly came undone and some of his red shirt was visible on the sides, but he didn't attack the Koopas.

"WHOA, BRO, now THAT is team spirit! You're gonna scare him from, like, 500 feet away! YEAH MAN you're even red! Lord Bowser forever, man! Out!" And the Koopas marched away. Popple and Luigi stared at Mario menacingly, and they pushed him into the bushes, even though Mario was still breathing angrily. Now for phase two. Popple called a nearby hovering Magikoopa over.

"Hey, you, Magikoopa. Come here…"

"PHIL! We've been looking for you all day! Where have YOU been?" The Magikoopa floated over, "Hey, Phil, you're getting a little chunky, better bring out the Dance Dance Revolution and shake those pounds off. Hey, HEY, PHIL, what are you doing?" Popple grabbed the Magikoopa letting go of his Goomba skin.

"Call me fat, will ya? Listen, punk, where's Bowser holding Peach? What does he have in store for her?" Popple demanded. Mario and Luigi unwrapped their uncomfortable Goomba skins.

"Oh NO! Phil! Phil! Phil! And Jerry! And Lewis! NOOOOO!"

"Listen, I don't know how you can even tell these guys apart, but answer the question!"

"Evil monsters, HA! It's not BOWSER that's going to marry Peach! It's KEMEK! The head Magikoopa! There's a special spell he can cast once he's married Peach, that will give Bowser… well, some sort of power, and can give His Ugliness the power to rule the whole Mushroom Kingdom! Wahahahahaha-"and the Magikoopa was terribly smashed by Mario. Popple thought he seen a tear build in Mario's eye, but there was no room for emotion. Something had to be done, and fast…


	5. You Hit A Wall You Push Through It

_Okay, next chapter, Mario and Peach… UNITE, but what next…? Name of this chapter is __You Hit A Wall, You Push Through It__ This being from TinTin, just to explain that their fighting though more problems. _

_..._

"WHAAAAAT? BOWSER'S A SERIOUSLY OKAY WITH THIZ?" Mario shouted. Luigi covered his mouth as Mario continued to ramble.

"Dude, like what makes this any different? Peach was kidnapped by Fawful, Cackletta, Count Bleck, and a whole bunch of other dudes! Like, this is gonna be the same," Luigi tried to persuade Mario.

"LOOK, we got Magikoopa clothes, which is our invitation into Bowser's Castle. Let's go get that princess!" Popple was tired of trying to get the Bros on board with his plans. Mario huffed and puffed until he was at a calmer stage. Popple took the cloak and put on the cap. Popple sat on top of Luigi like a piggy back ride, and Luigi was now the Magikoopa's right arm and right leg. Mario took the other side. Now to grab the magic wand and broomstick. This was going to be awkward…

"If only our hero didn't crush the Magikoopa before he revealed Peach's location. Not mentioning any names," Popple muttered. He put on the Magikoopa glasses and flew up to the nearest available open tower window. It would be classy and convenient should they hide the princess in a tower, but it was unlikely. They flew in, no princess, and the Bros were about to take off the uniform, but Popple demanded to keep it on for disguise. They wobbled terribly, but put one foot in front of the other, and soon they were walking out the door. On the way wandering around the castle aimlessly, they passed a curious Koopa.

"DUDE! YOU HAVE FOUR LEGS!" Popple looked down at the floor and Mario and Luigi were walking side by side, Mario being the left side and Luigi being on the right. Popple prepared a nasally voice.

"Eh, yea, I'm preparing a spell for spider legs but I only ended up with four…" Popple lied. He didn't know how much the Koopa knew about magic and held his breath.

"Dude, that is so EPIC! Man, can't wait for you to show that new one in the Kill Mario Peprally! Rock ON!" Mario growled silently and the Koopa was about to walk away.

"Wait, er, dude, I forgot which way Peach is, I have to bring her the wedding flowers. A new spell that makes them all glowy and er, magic-y," Popple improvised.

"Oh, sure. I was the only Koopa that doesn't know where Peach is-totally fell asleep during the morning grumbles from Kamek. Hey, there's Lord Bowser, I'll ask him! Come on!" Popple was terrified, and he felt the Bros tremble, but scrambled towards the rushing Koopa.

"Lord Lava Armpit, this Magikoopa has forgotten where Peach is, he must bring her the wedding flowers. If you would be ever so kind as to point in the direction where she is," The Koopa bowed, his nose touching the floor. Luigi made his right hand cross in front robotically and both bros bowed, nearly making Popple tumble off. As they steadied back up, Bowser grunted.

"Lost your way to Peach. GRAWR! WHY DOES EVERYONE GET TO SEE HER BUT ME? I know I'm not going to marry her, but I'm not going to STEAL her! I mean, Kamek Is my right hand man, and I've always wanted Peach to be mine, wish he'd show respect. Hey, I'll come with, guy. Cool spider legs, let's go," Bowser tried to reassure himself, and he was clearly more disturbed than he was letting out. The Koopa departed and now our heroes were stuck with Bowser. They hurried down to a dungeon, and the Hammer Bro guards were alert. They barred their way, and Popple stated his business. Popple hated the Hammer Bros, and he made sure the Bros knew what they were dealing with.

"Sorry, your Nasty Breathness, but your passage is not allowed. We would, really, but it's for the sake of your power and your nasty case of temptation. The Magikoopa may pass for the flowers, but that is all," The Bros hobbled inside and found Peach on her bed in her wedding dress. Her mascara eyes were gently closed, tears sliding out. She slowly looked up at the lumpy and oddly tall Magikoopa. There were a few Koopas fixing her dress and makeup.

"Now, now, Princess, don't mess up your mascara, if you're going to have a wedding don't make it seem so miserable. Hey, if there's a photographer at the wedding, can we get one together, I've always been a fan! There, stunning! And-oh, my bad, we'll pack up and leave you to your magic." The Koopa seemed startled and walked out. Peach stood up in her beautiful flowing dress. It wasn't like her wedding dress in Super Paper Mario, but strapless, long, show white, flowing, and a thick veil covering her head that would flip to cover her face. Once again, and annoyingly, Mario trembled in Fawful like fury until the Koopas left.

"Peech!" Mario whispered loudly and disengaged from his position as a leg. Popple tumbled on top of Luigi giving the same "oh brother" grunt. Peach stood up rather surprised at the Bro's stealthy entrance. She ran to him and nearly hugged the life out of Mario.

"Mario! I didn't know that you preferred to disguise yourself! Usually you come through the unlocked gates fending off anyone that comes near you…"

"Yeah, there wasa many veelans, and it was a guud idea!"

"Yeah, thanks for the introduction Mario," Popple said rubbing his sore back, untangling himself from the robe mess. Peach looked at the beanish character and smiled.

"Thank you Popple, I sensed you were behind this. So how do we get out?" She asked. Popple pondered this.

"Er, I didn't think this far, I was hoping for a better means of exit than a one way out dungeon…" Popple uneasily chuckled. "There's only one way to get out."

"Eh?" Luigi asked waking up from Popple's landing on his head.

"We attend the wedding." Popple said expressionlessly.


End file.
